Two World Collide
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: A song-fic! *Jade/Cat friendship* "You had your dreams, I had mine.You had your fears, I was fine.You show me what I couldn't find, When two different worlds collide." Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato


**a/n: Hey Hi! I'm back with my songfics. I honestly love doing these. I love how music can be a story with so much meaning. The song is Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato. This song is for me and my friends. I love them so much. Including my fanfic friends : ) you know who you are! I love you guys so much. Each review since I became a member on the site was been nothing but amazingly sweet. I just want to thank everybody. More song-fics to come. As you know this song isn't mine. But I hope you like the songfic.** **This is a Cat/Jade friendship story. I hope you like. And sorry for the long authors note. **

Cat took a deep breath, before stepping into Hollywood Arts Highschool. Her dream school ever since she was six years old and discovered her love for singing. She was kind of scared. This was a whole new world. Highschool. Not just a normal high school. A performing arts highschool. Everybody was extremely competitive. Was Cat Valentine ready for this?

**She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
Who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe**

Jade nervously bit her nails. Which she hated, she spent her time, painting then black. She looked down at her outfit. Her black dress, she spent her money on. She spent her time trying to impress people. She wished she was more like her friend Cat. Her best friend actually. Sure, she was naive, but she never cared what people thought of her. Jade walked around the school, looking for her friend.

**You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.**

**La dee da dee da**

Jade wanted to be a singer and a play-writer. Cat wanted to be singer and actress. Jade came from a family who didn't show much love. Cat came from a loving family with a very special brother. Cat feared to go unoticed. Jade feared of being unloved. They never thought they would help each other while chasing their dreams.

**She was scared of it all, watching from far away.**  
**She was given a role, never knew just when to play.**  
**And she tried to survive**  
**Living her life on her own**  
**Always afraid of the throne**  
**But you've given me strength to find hope.**

Cat watched a performance from behind stage. She sighed. She wished she could be performing and singing. Jade grabbed her from behind. "Boo!" Cat screamed. Jade tried not to laugh. " Shh! We are blowing this off" " But, I have to stay" " No you don't. We are going to my place" Cat sighed but agreed.

Cat layed on Jade's bed starring at the ceiling. " What's up Cat? You've been quiet since we left" Cat wanted to fie back with a WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? But she didn't have the energy too. " Whoa, no comeback" Jade sat on the next to her. " You okay?" Cat nodded. " What's wrong?" " When is it ever out time to shine. We are always backstage. It bothers me so much" " No worries. We will get out time to shine"

**You had your dreams, I had mine.**  
**You had your fears, I was fine.**  
**You showed me what I couldn't find,**  
**When two different worlds collide.**

Jade sat at a table waiting for her friend to run up to her. She wondered if Cat heard the news. Jade booked them to sing at the kick-back tonight. Cat ran up to Jade and gave her a bear hug. " JADE! THANK YOU!" Cat excalmied, happy as ever. Jade smiled. " You wanted time to shine" " Yeah, now we can shine together" Jade smiled, she liked that idea.

**She was scared**  
**Unprepared.**  
**Lost in the dark.**  
**Falling Apart,**  
**I can survive,**  
**With you by my side.**  
**We're gonna be alright.**  
**This is what happens when two worlds collide.**

Jade cried in the janitors closet. She couldn't believe it. She worked so hard for that part. She even made a costume for the audition. She brought her own props and everything. A faint knock was on the door. " No one is in here" Jade said in a man voice. " Come on Jade, I know it's you" Cat opened the door. Cat sat down next to her. " What's up?" Cat asked softly.

" I auditioned for the play. I didn't get in" Cat hugged her. " I'm really sorry. You'll get the next one, promise" Jade furiously wiped her tears. " Yeah, right! Nobody wants to cast the outcast" " I would" Cat said. Jade bitterly laughed. " Yeah, right" " I would. Your amazingly talented"

Jade gave a small smile. " If you say so" Cat hugged her. " That's my girl"

**You had your dreams, I had mine.**  
**You had your fears, I was fine.**  
**You show me what I couldn't find,**  
**When two different worlds collide.**  
**La dee da dee da**

**You had your dreams, I had mine.**  
**You had your fears, I was fine.**  
**You showed me what I couldn't find,**  
**When two different worlds collide.**  
**When two different worlds collide.**

Cat and Jade both stood infront of the recording studio. They are about to have their dreams come true. Cat was crying. " What? Cat, we made it! Our dreams are coming true" " I'm just shocked.A couple years ago, I wouldv'e never thought I would make it this far." Cat wiped her tears. " I wouldn't have made it this far without you" Cat gave Jade a hug. Jade felt tears, but she let them flow. This was her and Cat's moment. " Your an amazing friend, Jade. I love you" " Love you too"

**a/n: I hope you guys like it! I personally don't like this song-fic. I was expecting way more from myself. Tell me if you like it or not please. Luv ya**


End file.
